


Unplanned But Not Unwelcome

by Dolphintreasure, KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Baby Showers, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Emotional Support, Hermaphrodites, Light Angst, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mark/Dark - Freeform, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Birth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vulnerability, graphic birth, hermaphrodite character, markiplier/darkiplier - Freeform, ultrasounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphintreasure/pseuds/Dolphintreasure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Mark and Dark have been together for many years, but their intimate life is about to take a change when someone new is unexpectedly added to the group





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dol and I shortly started on this collab together after we both discovered our love for mpreg. This is our first time writing such a thing, so please go easy on us. We had a blast writing this together, and we hope you enjoy reading it <3

Well, this was certainly a shock.

Mark leaned over the counter of his bathroom sink, hands tightly gripping the marble, arms shaking, as he stared at himself in the mirror. There was a discarded pregnancy test sitting on the floor.

How the hell could this have happened?

Mark wasn't dumb. He knew _how_ it happened, he just never imagined it to be happening at this point in his life. It was obvious who the sire was. At least there was no alarm there. But how on earth would Dark even take this news? They hadn't been planning on this, and they sure as hell had never even once discussed it. They had been together for many years, sharing their lives with each other and living every day in one another's arms. But...the idea of having children never seemed to cross their minds. Mark sighed, and ran a hand through his disaster of hair. He wasn't upset about this. Quite the opposite, actually. But he didn't know how Dark would feel about this.

Mark couldn’t stop staring at the pink plus sign, his eyes watering with joy. Even though he was unsure of the future, Dark would still love him, no matter what, he was sure of it. That and their baby would have plenty of uncles to spoil them, anyway, who would be happy for them. Wilford would try to give their baby so much candy! Oh, that was going to be fun. With a spring in his step, a smile on his face, and an idea in in his head, Mark skipped out of the bathroom, and made straight for Wilford’s room.

“Will! Open up! I need your help!” Mark shouted through the door. Immediately Wilford opened the door with his gun drawn.

“What?! What’s going on? Are we under attack?” Wilford blurted as Mark dodged him.

"What? No! God, no," Mark laughed. "I uhh....just got the results for my test."

"You took a test? Was it multiple choice?" the mustached man tilted his head, admiring his gun.

"No, no. It was a..." Mark gave a small cough, obviously embarrassed. "...it was a pregnancy test."

"Oooh! Well then, don't leave me in suspense. What did it say?"

Mark simply gave the biggest smile he could muster. Wilford didn't even need a verbal answer, as he scooped the YouTuber into his arms and spun him around like a scene in a cheesy romance movie. "Bully! Our dear Markiplier is expecting! Huzzah!"

Mark laughed with glee and hugged the candy man back before Wilford put him down.

“Thanks. I wanted to come up with a surprise to tell Dark and I’d love it if you helped me,” Mark asked with a smile.

“Of course, my dear boy! I’d be happy to!” Wilford said with joy.

“Wonderful! Now please keep it a secret okay?”

Wilford made a zipping motion across his lips with a wink.

Mark gave him a look. "I mean it, Wilford. I don't want you spoiling this like how you did with the Silver Shepard's birthday."

Wilford rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air. "Why I would never do such a thing! Have a little faith in good ol' Wilford, Mark."

The YouTuber sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Just promise me you'll keep quiet about it?"

Wilford took Mark's hand in his own and gave it a firm shake. "You have my word, my good friend."

\----

Mark had no idea where Wilford disappeared to as he made his way into the kitchen to cook himself and Dark a nice dinner. The head ego worked really hard all the time, and he deserved to be pampered. He may also be getting the shock of his life, but the food would help lessen the joyous blow. He set to work slicing different vegetables and boiling the pasta, making his famous homemade red sauce that Dark loved so much. He rolled out fresh garlic bread and shoved them into the hot oven to cook while the pasta boiled. He’d been working for a hour or so and stepped back to view the kitchen. He wiped his brow and smiled to himself.

“Oh, Markimoo! Come here! I have something to show you!” Wilford’s voice carries from upstairs. Mark walked over to the flight of stairs, climbing up. Wilford stood at the top, arms crossed over his chest with a smile on his face. 

“Close your eyes,” Wilford instructed him. Mark obliged and Wilford took his hand, leading him down the hallway. They rounded a corner and into a smaller room. “Okay, open them!”

Mark opened his eyes and gasped at the beautiful decorations. They were pink, of course. Because with Wilford, everything had to be pink. But despite the vast amount of pink, it looked gorgeous. The room looked like a cherry blossom tree had exploded inside of it, and there were drawings and decorations of baby items littered everywhere. Mark chuckled. "Wil, we don't even know the gender yet. We can't just assume right off the bat that it's a girl."

"Bully! What better to assume than not assume at all!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Thank you for doing this, though. I really appreciate it. You didn't slip in anything...weird, though, did you?"

"Nonsense! With a surprise such as this? Wouldn't even dream of it."

“You’re the best,” Mark said as he brought Wilford in for a hug. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Of course, my boy. Nothing to it,” the pink man said back, returning the warm hug. They pulled back from each other and Wilford smiled at him under that large, goofy mustache, “My my, you’re glowing already!”

Mark chuckled and thanked him again before they headed back down stairs into the kitchen. Wilford went to work setting the dinner table for the two love birds, even going as far as lighting a candle for them. Mark was stirring the sauce in the pot and taste tested it, imagining the look on Dark’s face after seeing what they’ve come up for him.

Another hour passed, and Mark was practically standing on pins and needles as he waited for Dark to show up. Wilford had disappeared yet again, to which Mark was grateful for. He wanted this moment to be just him and Dark. He had just finished putting the last of the meal onto the table, before he felt the atmosphere shift in a familiar manner. Time and space being easily bent, altering the reality around him. It was a feeling he often got whenever Wilford would sometimes appear from visiting another timeline. Mark saw a dark void opening up in thin air, like black curtains being parted as a figure slowly stepped through. Dark walked forward through the opening and smiled when he saw his lover waiting for him.

“Dark!” Mark yelled and ran into his arms, crushing their ribs together in a painfully tight hug. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“Mark, my dear, it’s like any other day I come home. But I’m happy to see you too,” Dark replied calmly.

“I know, but today is a special day.”

“Oh? And what’s so special about this day, hmm? It’s not your birthday, nor mine...and our anniversary isn’t for another month,” Dark replies matter ‘o factly.

Mark tried to lower his excitement. He didn't wanna accidentally give it away, or make Dark too suspicious. He quietly laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I've just got a little surprise waiting for you, that's all."

Dark gave a gentle smile. "Preparing us dinner, I see? I wouldn't necessarily call that a surprise, Mark."

"No no, after dinner," Mark clarified. He gave Dark another hug, this one involving less crushed ribs, before motioning to him to sit down. The dinner was pleasantly quiet, save for the familiar ringing in Mark's ears that he heard whenever Dark was around. He watched as Dark took a bite of the pasta, seeing how a sense of bliss crossed the demon's face. "Mmm, I can taste that you made my favorite sauce. Your cooking never fails to impress me, Mark."

Mark blushed whole heartedly as they continued to eat, the comfortable silence returning. To be honest, he was pretty nervous. This was a big step in their relationship and they would be parents soon...holy shit.

“You’ve gone quiet, my love. Everything alright?” Dark asked curiously.

"Huh?" Mark looked up from his food. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm great! S-Sorry, did you need me to break the silence?" his voice slightly tremored.

Dark arched an eyebrow. "No, though clearly you are nervous about something. Is it the surprise you have planned for me?"

Mark gave a defeated sigh. "Well...yeah."

The demon smiled warmly in return. "There is no need for nervousness, my dear Mark. I am certain that whatever you have planned for me will go smoothly."

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping."

Dark chuckled and reach over to take Mark’s hand. “Whatever it is, I know you worked hard on it and I will love it.”

“I hope so,” Mark said as he raised Dark’s warm hand to his lips, giving it a little kiss.

Once dinner was finished, and Mark and Dark had cleaned their plates and tidied up the kitchen, Mark took his lover by the hand and led him upstairs.

"...You're shaking," Dark noted.

Mark gave a nervous chuckle. "Y-Yeah. Sorry..." Dark simply held on tighter to the YouTuber's hand, in a comforting manner. When they approached the door that led to the surprise, Mark stopped, turned around, and unexpectedly pulled Dark into a tight hug. He was quiet, shaking harder as he embraced Dark, not speaking a word. The demon was surprisingly unsure just what Mark had behind that door for him. If Mark was this nervous, then perhaps it was something of extreme importance to him. He simply let Mark hug him close, before the dark-haired man let go and very carefully opened the door. They stepped through into the room together, Mark pulling Dark inside with him. Dark gasped as his eyes went wide at the pastel display in front of him. 

“Mark, you’re...?”

“Surprise,” Mark said quietly behind him, giddy with excitement of Dark’s reaction. 

“We’re...you...I...” It wasn’t often Dark was at loss for words, but this was a big moment for both of them. Mark couldn’t help but start to tear up as he nodded his head vigorously.

“Yeah, we’re going to be parents, Dark.” He couldn’t help it. He started crying.

It was pretty rare to shock Dark, but this moment seemed to take the cake. The demon's eyes glanced everywhere, with evidence of the surprise on every item he saw. There were decorations of pacifiers, baby bottles, little building blocks, and written in big letters on a banner that said "Life needs a bit of madness...and a baby too." The words made Dark give a smirk. Without a doubt Wilford had some involvement in this set up. He faced Mark, seeing tears already making their way down the YouTuber's face. "Are you...Are you okay with this?" Mark asked, trying to keep his voice from wobbling but failing. Dark answered him by immediately drawing him into a hug, similar to the one Mark had given him just before they had stepped through the door. It was tight, warm, and held a lot of emotion. Mark could've sworn he felt Dark shudder against him.

"I'm...more than okay with this, Mark," the demon chose his words carefully. "I am...overjoyed."

Mark stuttered with sobbing hiccups against Dark’s chest, so happy that his demon lover was so accepting of this enormous news. They hugged for an eternity, only to be bombarded with Wilford’s loud celebration sounds as he stepped into the room and popped a confetti popper. “Hooray, for the happy couple!” He shouted. Mark felt Dark's shoulders immediately tense, as the ringing in his ears became louder. Clearly he was annoyed. Mark felt it best to ease the situation. "Thanks, Wilford," he said with a laugh. "Kind of bad timing though."

"Extremely bad..." Dark grumbled under his breath.

“Oh lighten up, Darky! This is a celebration after all! Our little Markiplier is going to have a baby! I, for one, am thrilled for our little one here!” Wilford said with over the top enthusiasm. Dark sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you just leave us be for the moment?"

Wilford almost pouted, but obliged once he saw the look Mark gave him. "Very well then. Have fun catching up, you two Love Parakeets!"

"It's 'love birds', Wil..." Dark groaned. He was on the verge of getting a headache from this man. Once Wilford had left, it was just him and Mark again.

"Sorry about that," Mark apologized. "I told him to keep quiet about it until the surprise."

"Well, it wouldn't be Wilford if he wasn't putting on a spectacle about it..." The demon dropped to his knees in front of Mark. A beautiful act in itself, as Dark slowly lifted up Mark's shirt, revealing that lovely sun-kissed skin. There was no bump yet, of course. Dark smiled, and leaned forward, giving a soft nuzzle to Mark's belly, before tenderly kissing it. Mark ran his fingers through Dark’s hair, as his lips pressed against his skin. He shuddered against the intense moment, loving how the demon was so soft. 

“I can’t wait to meet you, little one. Watch you grow, watch you become the person you’ve always wanted to be, and we’ll be here for you every step of the way. I promise,” Dark whispered against Mark’s belly as he rubbed it with his tender hands. Mark felt the demon give a low, pleasant growl, resembling that of a very content feline. He watched as Dark placed more soft kisses against his stomach, like the other just wanted to eat him alive.

“Dark?” Mark inquired shyly.

“Hmm...I’m just imagining you...beautiful and about to burst...and it’s turning me on,” Dark whispered as he rubbed his hands over Mark’s clothed ass. Mark gently bit his lower lip, feeling a familiar throb in his sweatpants as those words. His thighs just barely clenched, but Dark caught the motion. "Mmm, I wonder how much more sensitive you'll be when you're full....bursting at the seams....oh how I wonder," the demon mused, taking to dragging his tongue against that lovely skin.

“Ah, Dark,” he whispered as he couldn’t hide a snicker when the tongue tickled him. “That kinda tickles.”

“I know,” Dark chuckled as he started to undo Mark’s pants. He spared another kiss to Mark's scar, just below his navel, before undoing the knot in the tie on the man's sweatpants, and tantalizingly pulling them down. He was met with a very prominent bulge, to which he breathed softly against, letting his abnormally cold breath prick at Mark's nerves. Mark shivered, never growing tired of that feeling.

“Lie down for me, Mark,” Dark said in a sultry tone that Mark couldn’t disobey, even if he wanted to. And he did. Mark followed and lied on the floor, flat on his back and helped Dark pull down his pants, freeing his already aching cock. Dark licked two of his fingers and circled them around Mark’s vaginal opening, as he peppered kisses along Mark’s hardened cock. Mark's breath caught in his throat; his chest shuddering as little sparks of pleasure raced down his spine. His legs automatically tried to close, as Dark's fingers gently played with his opening. Aside from his dick, it was a very sensitive area for him. He quietly chuckled when Dark forced his legs to remain open.

"Keep them spread for me, darling," Dark commanded, yet his voice was filled with love. He wrapped a confident hand around his love's cock, giving it slow pumps, while he crouched down lower, stomach to the ground as his sinful tongue darted out and gave a delicate lap to Mark's opening. Mark couldn’t help but squirm against the pleasurable tongue, the ghostly sensation making him shudder in ecstasy. A hard blush burned his cheeks as Dark slowly thrust his tongue in and out after a few kitten licks. He moaned into his hand trying his best to keep quiet. Wilford wouldn’t have cared, but if the others were to walk in any second...well, he’s not sure how he’d feel. Embarrassed, for sure. But he knew Dark wouldn’t humiliate him on purpose. He was a tender lover, compassionate, and caring. 

“B-But Dark, what if--oh god--what if someone sees us?” Mark moaned out, letting his toes curl on the floor from the treatment he was receiving.

Dark pulled away, licking his lips, but still pumping Mark's cock. "They know better than to disturb us. Even if we were found, I'd make them regret ever barging in again..."

That quiet threat sent goosebumps across Mark's tanned skin. He gave a content sigh and closed his eyes. "Christ, what am I worried about..." he muttered to himself. He had other more important things to worry about. Specifically their unborn child. He and Dark were certainly going to have their hands full. He was pulled out of his current thoughts when he felt that delicious, warm mouth wrap around his member, while two wet fingers easily slid into him. "O-Oh! F-Fuck..." 

Dark hummed around the erection in his mouth, making sure to lap the head of Mark’s thick cock with the flat of his tongue, knowing it drives his human lover wild. He also teasingly pumped his fingers in and out of Mark’s slick cunt, scissoring his fingers up and down, side to side, just to drive him mad. Mark moaned and shuddered even harder as he was stretched, the thick fingers sliding deeper and deeper. “Oh fuck, Dark, please d-don’t tease me...nnnng!” He could feel Dark chuckling deep in his throat, as the demon continued to tease him. The coil in Mark's stomach grew tighter and tighter, it was almost unbearable. The slick heat of Dark's mouth, the easy slide of his thick fingers within him, the way Dark looked up at him; crimson eyes shining brightly and promising Mark everything in the world.

"Oh fuck, I'm close. Fuck, I'm close."

He was on the brink of an orgasm, but just as he was about to release, Dark pulled off of his cock, and slid his fingers out. Mark whined high in his throat at the loss and nearly cried. But it would remain short as he heard Dark unbuckling, unzipping his own suit pants. Mark looked up at him, kneeling between his legs, face filled with lust and admiration. God, Dark was gorgeous. 

“Turn over for me, sweetheart,” Dark instructed as he pulled his heavy dick out, using Mark’s own juices as lube.

Mark was helped out of his sweatpants, already grinding against the carpet as he turned over onto his stomach. He felt Dark hovering over him, like an ominous storm cloud and ready to rain down his passion. There was a strong hand gripping one of his asscheeks, squeezing the supple flesh, and Mark knew what was coming next as he felt the blunt, hot tip of Dark's cock against his swollen, wet opening. "Be still, love," Dark purred, and easily pushed in. Mark braced himself as his lover slid inside of him easily, the delicious friction stretching him to his core. He moaned loudly as Dark sunk all the way in, nice and easy, the girth splitting his walls in half. He loved every second of it, every inch of it as it filled him to the brim. 

Dark stayed still inside of him and curled over the top of his back to press wet kisses against his shoulders and neck.

“D-Dark, ooooh,” he moaned sinfully.

“I can’t wait to see you swollen...feel every inch of your succulent bulging skin, knowing our baby is in there, ready to come out. So thick, so sexy...I can’t wait, Mark... “ Dark whispered dangerously into his heated skin as he pulled out until just the tip was left, some of his juices pooling out of him before sinking back in all the way.

Mark clawed at the floor, unable to hold back his own noises. He felt Dark's hand gently clamp over his mouth.

"Sssshhhh...hush darling..."

Mark tried to stop the noises leaving his mouth, but he couldn’t help it. Little grunts and squeaks passed his lips through Dark’s fingers. Dark was doing wonderful things to him and his body couldn’t handle it. He spread his legs wider for his lover and tried to aim his moans into the palm to keep as quiet as he could. The sounds of their skin slapping, the carpet against his ear...it was all amazing. They moved in tandem with each other as Dark’s cock probed deeper with each insertion. Mark whimpered through Dark’s hand and turned his head when the demon leaned down to bite his neck. "Mmpf," Mark whined against him. He wanted Dark to go faster, to fuck him harder, but the other purposely took his time. He rolled his hips skillfully, yearning to hear every sound he pulled out of Mark.

“That’s it, my little dove. Just take it like this...slow and sweet...feel all of me inside and out...” Dark growled at him, making Mark shiver. Mark’s ears were ringing, his head swimming, and the snap was cooling in his gut again, feeling so close to cumming right there on the floor. He started to move his own hips. Dark laid across Mark's back, preventing the man from moving his hips any further, resulting in a very loud and frustrated moan from Mark.

"Sssshhhh, I know you're impatient, Mark. Just let me make you cum. Please, love," Dark whispered, biting the shell of Mark's ear. He increased his pace by just a bit, angling his hips so he sweetly abused his lover's most sensitive spot. Mark's eyes crossed in pleasure as Dark picked up the pace and began pounding his wet pussy even harder. Deep thrusts hitting that perfect spot over and over again began boiling the pleasure over its rim and he was about to cum from just Dark’s thick cock alone. He’s done it before...

“Mmmmh! Mmmph! MMMMPh!” He screamed into the hand covering his mouth and he came like a violent volcano, his own cum spraying in jets across the carpet. Dark released his hold on Mark's mouth, allowing the man to properly breathe, as he kept pistoning his hips forward in sharp bursts, causing Mark's ass to jiggle from the impact. "Yes, love. Oh god, yes, yes..." the demon groaned deep, burying himself to the hilt within Mark's heat, as he released his own hot and sticky load. He practically overfilled the olive skinned man; a few drops of cum leaking out, followed by the lewd squelch of Dark slowly pulling out. Mark panted heavily, loving the cum seeping from his vaginal opening and down his thighs. Dark always pumped him full so much and he savored every second of it. Mark collapsed forward no longer able to support himself and turned on his side. Dark had already composed himself after he’d pulled out, standing naked with a proud demeanor as he bent down, tucking an arm behind Mark’s head and one under his knees.

The demon hoisted the younger man off the ground, making sure Mark was clinging to his neck.

“I’ve got you, my love. Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Dark whispered to him.

“S-Sounds Good,” he murmured back completely exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks that followed were hectic but exciting, to say the least. The news of Mark being pregnant eventually made its way to the rest of the Iplier corp, and now it seemed that everyone couldn't stop talking about it. Especially Dr. Iplier. The man was very adamant about Mark staying a hundred percent healthy during his pregnancy, and urged Mark to come in for a check up at least once a week. Both Mark and Dark thought it was a little much, but the doctor had stressed to them that there was a possibility of complications during the carrying process. Dr. Iplier just wanted to be sure that his creator and his boss knew what they were doing.

It had been about five months into Mark's pregnancy, and he and Dark were now waiting in Dr. Iplier's office, in order for Mark to have his first ultrasound.

"I'm nervous, Dark," Mark told his lover as he stroked his belly.

"Why is that, my love?"

"I...I don't know. It's just...different and surreal...like is this really happening? Will we actually see a baby in here?" he asked motioning to his growing belly.

Dark just chuckled, grabbing Mark's hand in his own, kissing his knuckles. "Yes, we will, my dear. A beautiful little one, just like you."

Mark giggled. "They have your genes, too, you know."

"Well, yes, but we both know who has the stronger genes," Dark replied with a smile. Mark smiled back as he leaned his forehead against Dark's lips.

"Mark? Dark? Are you both ready?" Edward's voice piped up from the clinic door.

Mark gave a nervous chuckle as the doctor came in. "Heh, ready as I'll ever be." He allowed Dark to help him lie back on the examination table, even though Mark knew he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. He pulled up his shirt to his pecs, glancing down at that small bump. He was kind of amazed by how much his body had changed in just a few months. The bump was a bit noticable at first glance, but at least he could still hide it easily underneath his hoodies. Unless he wore one of his signature tight-fitting shirts, to which then he'd look like he had a big lunch. Mark wondered just how big he was gonna get. He flinched in surprise though once he felt Dr. Iplier squeeze some cold gel onto his exposed stomach.

"Apologies," the doctor responded. "Should've warned you that it's a bit cold."

"It-it's okay, doc," Mark said nervously. Edward smiled at them both as he adjusted the reader over Mark's stomach, smoothing out the lube. Dark and Mark watched the screen intently, the black and white pixels dancing across the monitor. Mark briefly looked over to Dark, who sat down in a chair beside him. "Ya know, I could really go for some fried pickles and ice cream after this."

Dark rolled his eyes. "You’re getting hummus, carrots and yogurt."

"You're no fun." Mark huffed.

"Nor are your weird cravings, Mark," Dark retorted back. "What you want is one thing, what our child wants is completely different."

Mark rolled his eyes and snorted. "Fine."

"Alright then," Dr. Iplier spoke up, garnering their attention. He pointed at the monitor, indicating to the two men to look. "If I'm seeing this correctly, looks like you both are expecting a boy."

Mark smiled brightly as Edward explained what they were looking at as far as the head, neck, and legs were concerned. "Dark...there’s..." he was almost in shock, seeing a little living thing inside of him. Dark gently petted his lover's head, staring at the monitor intently. Mark could see joy and awe in those crimson eyes of his. Dark almost couldn't believe it. Their baby was very small, only barely able to make out the full body, but it was all the proof he needed that Mark was indeed carrying their child. A small form of life, nestled safely within the man he loved. Dark brought a hand up to his face, eyes squinting shut, and trying hard to hold his tears at bay. He wasn't one for showing a display of strong emotion in front of Mark, especially in front of the other egos.

“I saw that, “ Edward teased. “This is an emotional moment, you know. You’re safe to show them here.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Dark replied trying to hold his joyful tears in.

“Well, it’s up to you. Regardless this is him, your baby boy. And so far, he’s as healthy as a horse.”

“You’re a human doctor, though,” Mark sarcastically pointed out.

The doctor laughed in reply. "Yes, but what if I was also an animal doctor?"

"Oh that's bullshit," Mark snorted in reply.

\---

As Mark and Dark left Dr. Iplier's office, Mark noticed that the demon had become very quiet. He reached for his partner's hand as they walked. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I don’t want anyone to see me like that ever again," Dark replied sulkily. 

"He was only teasing, Dark. Your secret is safe with me."

"No one must know about this."

"What? That you're filled with joy and excitement for the birth of your child?" Mark teased. Dark looked down, blushing. Mark sighed. "Look Dark, I know keeping up the image is important, but no one will think any less of you."

"You don't understand, Mark..." Dark quietly replied. Something in that statement seemed to prick at the YouTuber's heart in a painful way. "...I guess not," Mark said in return, his mood having dropped a bit. There were times he wished Dark would open up to him a bit more. They had been together for so long, and by now one would've thought they'd be knitted closer than a crochet sweater. But Dark still kept things from Mark. This, Mark knew for a fact. Dark was a complicated individual, but Mark was willing to help break down those mysterious walls, no matter how many. Dark picked up on Mark's saddened tone, and pulled him into a hug. "...I'm sorry. I did not mean to sound harsh. You know how I feel about showing emotion. You know how it makes me feel when I become...vulnerable."

"I know...and maybe I'll never understand. But just know that I will never think any less of you...I could never do that. I love you, Dark. That will never change," Mark whispered softly into his shoulder as he tightened the hug.

\---

It was quiet that evening.

Dinner had already been made and served, and Mark had been feeling a bit tired after his check-up. So he and Dark chose to spend the remainder of the day lazing about on the living room couch, while the TV played whatever they found to be somewhat interesting. Mark was sprawled out, back resting against the arm of the couch, with a pillow for added comfort. And Dark was carefully draped on top of him. 

"Couldn't have asked for a better blanket," Mark chuckled, running a hand through Dark's hair; eyes occasionally distracted by the motions on TV.

"You're so warm, my love," Dark whispered to him. He was mindlessly rubbing his hand over Mark's stomach under the YouTuber's shirt, not paying attention to the television at all.

"Well, I am pretty hot in my defense," Mark joked.

That got Dark to chuckle, his rumbling running through Mark's chest. Though apparently it was enough to rouse someone else. Mark suddenly twitched, feeling a kind of spasm in his stomach. It was a feeling he had never experienced before. In fact, it was so new to him, that it almost scared him shitless. "W-Whoa! Wh-What the fuck?"

Dark was put on full alert, sitting up slightly. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I think that...o-oh geez that's weird..." It soon clicked with Mark that he was feeling their baby kick, for the first time. "I think...I think our little guy is moving." He pulled up his shirt for him and Dark to see. Sure enough, his stomach moved very slightly, as the baby shifted around. It was so eerie to see...Wow.

"Sweet, little one," Dark purred and he attached his lips to a little foot bulge on the skin.

"God that feels weird, him moving inside of me, I mean."

"Hm, not something you expected?" Dark questioned, smoothing a hand over Mark's belly, and feeling the baby pushing against his palm.

"Well, no, I mean, from what I've seen in videos, I didn't think it would feel weird," Mark protested. "But then again, I guess I should've expected it to feel weird, since something alive is currently living inside of me...It’s a little scary to be honest,” Mark said shyly. Dark turned his head to look at his lover and offered a comforting smile. “Don’t worry, my love. I’ll be here every step of the way with you. And Edward will be available 24/7 if you need him. You have nothing to fear.”

Mark smiled. "Thank you." He caressed the side of Dark's face; thumb gently rubbing against the demon's cheek, before he flinched again. "Jesus, little guy seems pretty active right now." He watched as his stomach slightly deformed from the baby's movement.

“Did I hear someone say the baby is kicking?” Wilford’s soft voice interrupted them. Dark rolled his eyes and sighed while Mark gently chuckled. “May I feel?”

“Sure,” Mark said with a smile. And shifted on his back a little. Wilford sat on the floor in front of the couch, putting a big warm hand on Mark’s belly, being sure not to invade Dark’s space. Dark closed his eyes, humming to himself. 

“Oh my...the little one sure is moving,” Wilford said with a gentle voice. "I'm a little impressed,' the mustached man added. "You're only 5 months along and the little tyke is already very active. I can't imagine how much more energetic they'll be once you hit eight months."

"Yeah, not really looking forward to that," Mark laughed. He quietly sighed in content, closing his eyes as he felt Wilford gently rubbing his stomach. Wilford chuckled along with him, removing his hand after he gave one more gentle, little pat to Mark’s stomach. “It sure is a wonder of the world though. I’ll leave you two alone.”

Mark sighed to himself and looked down at Dark as the demon clutches him closer. “Should we reveal the gender at the baby shower?”

"I don't see why not," Dark replied, rubbing his cheek against Mark's small bump and purring very quietly, hoping their unborn child could feel those comforting purrs. "Leave the preparations to me. I don't want to have you getting stressed about it, or anything else."

Mark laughed rubbing the back of Dark’s neck and hair. “Sounds like a plan to me. I’ll probably be so big, I won’t be able to feel my own feet!”

“Mmm, very sexy,” Dark murmured, kissing Mark’s baby bump.

\---

On the day of the baby shower, Mark was certain he hadn't seen all of the members of Iplier corp together in the same room for a long time. They were often busy doing their own thing, but they all agreed that they wouldn't miss this baby shower for the world. True to Dark's word, he handled the preparations and other necessities. The kitchen and living room were done up in pastel blue decorations, with minor baby items scattered from here to there. He had even insisted on cooking a meal for the whole group, which warmed Mark's heart to the fullest. Though he was the head of the others, Dark hardly did anything 'nice' for them. Mark realized that him being pregnant with their future son seemed to be bringing out Dark's soft and more caring side, though the demon was also a slight bit more possessive. There was a lot of cheering amongst the group when the gender was revealed to them. The other egos were thrilled, with only Wilford cracking a joke that he had hoped they were having a little girl. Dark was not amused.

Gifts were shortly handed out after that, and Mark had to hold back a spout of laughter. Never in his life would he have ever seen himself receiving gifts like this. Onesies, pacifiers, a dehumidifier, and other small knick knacks for the new addition to the family.

The party went so smoothly with the other Ipliers helping cleaning up afterwards and making sure Mark didn’t lift a finger. They each gave him a big hug and kisses before departing back to their own homes, some of them living with one another. It was just Dark and Mark left alone that night, curled up in bed as Wilford had gone out with Jameson. Mark’s belly was so huge that he couldn’t let on his back anymore. He opted for laying on his side to help ease the pressure of his spine and Dark was behind him, gently giving him a back massage. It had been about seven months now, and though Mark still had two more to go, he couldn't help but get the impression that he may be carrying twins, what with how large he had gotten.

"Ya know, I thought these back pains wouldn't start until I was at least nine months pregnant. The internet lies," Mark groaned into the pillow. He heard Dark give an empathetic chuckle behind him.

"Which is why it would be wise for you to remain off of your feet for awhile." He pressed a bit harder into Mark's back, causing the YouTuber to softly moan in response.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mark quietly murmured.

“Feeling better, love?” Dark’s sweet static voice asked him. The ringing in Mark’s ears wasn’t so bad today. Just a gentle humming sound, like a radio on low. It was very soothing.

“Mhmm. You always give the best back rubs,” Mark sighed into the pillow.

“I try my best,” Dark said in a silky voice.

“Hehe, careful. You’re turning me on there with that amazing voice of yours.”

"Seems everything I do and say turns you on lately," Dark replied with a sultry smirk.

"Hey, can you blame with me with these raging hormones?" 

"I suppose not. Here, sit up for me," the demon instructed. With a soft grunt, Mark managed to prop himself up, watching as Dark took a few large pillows and placed them behind him. "Some proper support. Now sit back." He gently eased Mark to sit back, so that the man's back was properly leaning against the headboard, but with enough cushion so that it was comfortable. "Hm, I enjoy seeing you sit like this," Dark purred. "Shows off just how big you've gotten."

“Ugh, Dark...,” Mark groaned out, embarrassed as he hid his face in his hands.

“You’re beautiful to me no matter what,” Dark simply replied as he started leaving little kisses on Mark’s belly.

“Even though I’m the size of the earth?”

“You’re more beautiful than the universe itself.”

Mark blushed hard, hiding his face again. He shivered as he felt Dark slowly lift up his shirt, exposing his large tummy. Mark couldn't really understand Dark's love for his size, but even he had to admit that seeing his belly at this size was...interesting, to say the least. He looked like he had binged a whole bunch of junk food, but his stomach was more round and pronounced. Almost a perfect, pleasing shape. Dark gave more kisses to his exposed stomach, tongue occasionally darting out and lapping against his scars and protruding belly button. Mark slightly chewed his lower lip, legs squirming by just a bit. “Nnn, Dark...s-stop it, you’re gettin’ me riled up,” Mark complained slightly. It spurred Dark on even further to rain kisses down his middle over the round belly until he reached the hem of Mark’s sweatpants. Dark clearly could see a prominent bulge. He chuckled and cupped it with his hand.

"Hm, you say as if it's my fault," Dark purred, softly stroking that bulge, not going any further.

"Ah shit..." Mark suddenly cursed. Dark looked up, and saw quite an enticing sight. The YouTuber had started to lactate a little, from what Dark could see underneath his shirt. "Why does this always happen when I get riled up?"

Dark gave a dashing smile and helped Mark out of his shirt. "The wonders of being pregnant, I would assume." He leaned down towards Mark's chest, sticking his tongue out and tasting that first drop of milk. It was almost sweet, and Dark found himself craving more of it. He latched onto the nipple and gave it gentle sucks, while he softly stroked at Mark's belly, completely ignoring his erection.

"Fuck..." Mark gave a breathless sigh. He certainly blamed his heightened hormones for this. He wasn't even receiving any stimulation on his dick, and yet the feeling of Dark's big hand caressing his belly, coupled with the demon's mouth milking him like it was second nature, made Mark feel like he could cum any second. "Oh god," he moaned. "Fuck, h-how does this feel so good.."

Dark purred with the nipple in is mouth, being sure to swirl the wet muscle around the hardened, leaking bud. He then let it go with a squelching pop before moving to the next one, giving it the same attention as the first. 

“Oh f-fuck, Dark. I’m going to cum if you keep this up...nnng!” Mark groaned as he curled his toes into the soft blanket.

Dark softly chuckled. "Mmm, good." His low voice turning Mark's spine to jello. The demon was having way too much fun. He insistently lapped at the nipple under him, pursing his lips and sucking hard as he made an exaggerated, lewd sound with his mouth. He discovered the harder he sucked, the more milk seemed to be pushed out. And the taste was practically addicting. God, he wanted more. He shuddered, knowing his child would be in this same spot, enjoying this freshly produced milk. Dark suckled harder, and gave Mark's large belly a tight squeeze. A cute and weird thought passed Mark’s mind when he looked down at his lover; what if he breast fed both of them at the same time! Wouldn’t that be a sight. And it made Mark’s heart flutter in delight. He loved having this beautiful intimate secret, just between them. It was so serene, so arousing, so attractive to know that Dark loves him this much, and all the more since becoming pregnant. He groaned in pleasure when Dark squeezed his belly, bringing his thoughts to the forefront of the moment. He spread his legs wider for Dark, shifting up onto the pillows. He could feel how wet he was just from all the attention and Mark wanted his pants off. “D-Dark, please...help me cum...”

Dark listened to his plea, but chose to make Mark cum the way he wanted. He pulled off of Mark's nipple, quickly navigating his head downwards and sensually licking at his lover's stomach, while one hand softly rubbed at his strained erection, and the other gently pulled and twisted at the sensitive nipple. "Cum, my darling. Cum all over yourself," Dark gently spoke against the soft skin of Mark's belly. Mark moaned and squirmed against Dark as his body was assaulted with pleasure. Oversensitive, the stimulation caused a surge in his groin to become too much and without preamble, just by Dark’s voice alone, he came inside his clothes, letting out a loud moan along with it. He let his head fall back, careful not to bonk against the headboard as he panted. "Oh fuck..." he breathed. "Fuck, that felt so good..." As if on cue, due to the surge of hormones and emotion, the baby nestled inside Mark began to stir. The YouTuber chuckled, and gently rubbed his stomach. "Looks like we woke someone up."

Dark purred and gave an apologetic kiss to his lover's round belly. "Apologies, little one. But your father and I are going to be...quite busy," he said as he helped Mark out of his pants.

“B-but...” Mark managed to tease, knowing exactly what was coming next as he helped Dark the best he could to get his pants off. They’d have to wash their clothes later but it was no big deal. Dark swiftly stripped himself of his own clothes, and carefully maneuvered Mark to lie on his side. The YouTuber let out a sigh of relief, happy to be off of his back again. Dark leaned in, mouth close to Mark's ear as he quietly whispered. "I will be sure to pamper you and your back well after this..."

"You're already pampering me," Mark chortled. "But another back massage later would be nice."

"Consider it done, my love." Dark took hold of his own cock. Hard, throbbing, and already drooling pre from messing with Mark. He rubbed the head against his lover's swollen lips, feeling the satisfying sensation of slickness against it. "Oh god..." Dark rumbled low in his chest. Mark shuffled a little to hoist his leg as best he could for Dark to have more access. The head of his cock pushed slowly past his soft lower lips. Mark moaned at the delicious intrusion as a Dark pressed deeper and deeper, holding Mark’s leg with his now free hand. Dark leaned over, pressing a kiss to his temple as Mark panted in pleasure. "God, you feel so exquisite wrapped around me..." Dark murmured, gently pushing his hips forward, pulling a gasp out of Mark. "Fuck...want to make love to you all day...every day." He kissed at Mark's neck, nipping the delicate skin. "I love seeing you like this. So full. So round. Seeing how you bounce on my cock, watching your face...fuck..." The demon was practically rambling, drawing his cock out and then back in, creating wonderful friction and a lovely sound. Mark looked down, only able to glimpse the sight of Dark's thick cock sliding in and out of him over the bulge of his belly. Dark’s words were exquisite in his ear, making him shiver and shudder with delight. Delicious friction passed over and over against his wet walls, bringing moans up from his throat. God it felt so good...seeing and feeling the massive cock fill him up to the brim, being stuffed like this. It was amazing. Mark would let Dark put another baby in him if he could. He felt himself being pulled onto his back, by just a small bit. Dark kept his thrusts steady, leaning his head as much as he could to suck on one of those delicious, engorged pecs. The demon's moans were muffled against Mark's tender skin, drinking up every bit of milk Mark had to offer.

“Oooh...oh fuck, god yes, so-so good, Dark...oh fuck, bite me, please bite me!”

Dark obliged his lustful lover and bit down on the nipple, forcing a yelp from the YouTuber. Mark sobbed in pleasure as Dark increased his tempo, stuffing his awaiting hole as hard as he could, yet being gentle with how far he went. He would never risk injury to Mark or their baby. But god damn did Mark want him to go further…

"I'm gonna cum, oh f-fuck Dark, m-make me cum, p-please!" Mark begged, mouth hanging open and becoming dry as his moans came tumbling out without pause.

"I will, love. Going to fill you up to brim, and make you swollen and big yet again. Oh fuck, Mark..." Dark continued to ramble, increasing his pace and reveling in the sound of skin meeting skin.

"Oooh God! Ah! D-Dark! Oh f-fuuuuuuuuck!" Mark's orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, alighting every one of his senses in liquid fire as bliss settled into his brain and erased all logical thought. He came in large spurts; messy white ropes of cum splattering onto his swollen belly.

“That’s it, love...Yes, so much is coming out of you, all because of me and no one else. You’re mine, forever,” Dark rambled some more in his ear as he shoved his cock deep into Mark. “I’m cumming, love. I’m cumming!” And he came; he came hard, deeper than he should’ve, but Mark’s velvet walls swallowed him whole. Dark shuddered and moaned, biting into Mark’s neck as his cum pumped into his lover. Mark tried to catch his breath, giving a soft, weak moan as he felt that familiar heat flood into him. His chest heaved with each tired breath, turning his head enough to meet lips with Dark in a tender yet passionate kiss. He sobbed into Dark’s mouth as the demon pulled out, bringing Mark’s creampie out with him. He felt it stream down the back of his thigh and seeping into the sheets beneath them, sticking to his leg. He didn’t care. He had Dark’s long tongue in his mouth, making drool slide down his chin. Slowly, they pulled apart, Dark leaning down to nuzzle Mark’s forehead. He lowered the man’s leg, turning him back on his side to ease the pressure on his back.

“God, Dark...that was fucking amazing...”

"Nothing but the best for you, my love," Dark softly growled. He got up from the bed, carefully changing the sheets beneath Mark, before grabbing a warm wet washcloth to clean the both of them up. He was delicate in his movements, being sure to be extra careful around Mark's stomach, sparing a kiss or two to it, and grinning when he felt the baby moving in response to his touches. “Hope I didn’t jostle him too much,” Dark whispered against the warm skin after he swept the cum and sweat off of Mark’s stomach. 

“He’s a tough baby boy, just like his daddy,” Mark smiled at him, resting his on head on the soft pillow. “He’s going to be a badass.”

Dark chuckled to himself as he got out of bed to toss the sheets and washcloth into a hamper. The two of them, or rather the three of them, curled up together in bed, as exhaustion settled over, with Dark spooning his love from behind, resting a protective hand across Mark's belly. He gave a gentle kiss to the back of Mark's head. "You'll get the best back massage you deserve tomorrow morning," he whispered.

"Thank you," Mark replied, giving a content sigh and relaxing against his partner, while feeling his unborn child move about.

\---

Mark was due any day now. He felt it in his gut and the baby was moving a little more and more everyday. His body was getting ready to bring a little one into the world. And he was scared. He was scared as much as he was ready. He wanted to meet their little boy. 

The egos knew Mark wanted a natural birth at home with Dark and Edward by his side to guide him though. They’d discussed where and Mark felt the bedroom was most suitable in case he needed privacy. Mark happened to be cooking Dark’s favorite meal with Edward helping him when he felt a small pain in his stomach. He slightly groaned, and braced his hands against the counter.

"You doing okay, Mark?" Dr. Iplier asked.

"Yeah," Mark replied, sounding slightly strained. "Little guy's just a bit rowdy, is all. I think he doesn't want me to finish making dinner," he chuckled.

"Well, I'd say you've already done your fair share of work. How about you let me finish the cooking?" Edward offered. "You could go and check on Dark if you like."

Mark gave a defeated sigh, but smiled and pulled away from the counter. "Thanks." He waddled his way to the stairs, to see what progress Dark had made on their room for their child. Climbing the stairs was a challenge, what with him being heavily pregnant at nine months. He tightly gripped the banister as he made his way up, pausing briefly when he felt another sharp sting of pain. "Nngh...c'mon, little guy. Give me a break for once," Mark quietly grumbled as he held his belly. He made it to the top, pushing open the door to find Dark putting on the last finishing touches of the baby's crib. Dark turned to his lover when he entered the room. “Mark? What is it, love?” 

“Edward is finishing dinner. I just wanted to check on you,” Mark smiled as he waddled towards him. Dark gives him a kiss while rubbing his belly. “He’s really active tonight.” Mark chuckled as he swallowed. 

“Hmm, he’s just excited, that’s all,” Dark replied.

“Y-Yeah,” Mark stuttered when he felt another pain in his stomach. He held his stomach with both hands and took a deep breath in and out.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps he's more than just active," he stated, growing suspicious. "How frequently have you been having these pains?"

Mark managed a small laugh. "Now you sound like my doctor. They've been happening a lot today. It's been varying."

Dark raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. “I see. Come, love. Let’s get you ready,” Dark said as he guided Mark out of the room.

“Ready?”

“He’s coming, Mark. You’re having contractions.”

"What? Y-You mean now?" Mark asked, beginning to grow scared.

"Sssshhh, yes, love. I need you to not panic. Let's go to our room, shall we?" Dark suggested in a calm voice, having Mark walk alongside him. As they entered, Mark was trying to remember how to breathe. He could feel his heart racing and his stomach hurting even worse as he felt another sharp pain. He groaned in agony as Dark laid him down on the bed, making sure to prop the pillows behind him and resting his feet up. Edward had the bright idea of getting them an adjustable bed so Mark could sit up properly for this whole ordeal. Mark was going to have to get him a thank you gift after this.

“There we go. Comfortable, darling?” Dark cooed at him. Mark nodded his head, still feeling scared that this was actually happening, but he breathed slowly and relaxed as best he could.

"I'll send for Edward. Just keep breathing for me, alright?" Dark asked. Mark nodded again, trying to keep his breathing steady. He felt a bit uneasy as Dark left the room and headed downstairs. He was alone. There was a much more excruciating pain that hit him without warning. "Augh!" Mark yelped, and gasped, trying to get his breathing back. He could feel the baby shifting inside of him. And they wanted out, now. Dark and Edward returned shortly, Edward throwing on his gloves as they walked in. "Hey, Mark. How far apart are these sharp pains?" he asked gently as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at him. 

"I'm not sure, about...three minutes maybe?" Mark guess with a hiss through his teeth. He winced and tensed.

"Easy, Mark. Just keep your breathing steady. I'm going to check you, okay?" Edward said calmly as he moved between Mark's legs. Mark did his best to spread his legs while Dark helped him shift. Edward took a mask out of his pocket and quickly slipped it over his face to cover his mouth and nose. He helped Mark out of his pants so that he was naked, spreading his legs open. 

"I'm scared, Dark," Mark confessed with a small sob. He felt Edward pull his labias apart and push his fingers inside. "Relax, honey. I'm just checking.....Ah, there we go. Your water should be breaking at any time here, Mark. After that, you'll start dilating, and I'll check to see how far along you are, alright? In the mean time, just keep breathing. I'll get some ice and blankets."

Mark panted and groaned, taking hold of Dark's hand and squeezing it. He closed his eyes and Dark saw a tear escape. "Sssshhhh, easy Mark. It's going to be okay," he soothed, kissing the man's forehead.

"E-Easy for you to say," Mark retorted back. "Y-You're not the one c-currently giving birth to our child."

Dark gave a small smirk. "Even when you're in pain, you still have your snarky attitude."

"Just, nnng, trying to stay - ouch - positive," Mark mustered through another strong pain. Edward walked into the room, carrying a bowl of ice and some towels draped over his shoulder. "Here we go. Dark, could you grab this, please? If he gets thirsty, just feed him some ice."

"Awww, no liquids?" Mark complained.

"Sorry, Mark, no can do," Edward said sadly. Dark had obeyed him, grabbing the bowl of ice and settled it gently on the nightstand. Edward set the towels under Mark's bottom to catch anything. "There we go. Is there anything you need right now?" He asked with a soft smile.

"A way to hurt less?" Mark groaned through gritted teeth.

"Here, let's change up positions for you," Dr. Iplier instructed. He had Mark get on all fours, which caused the YouTuber to blush. There was a very slight decrease in pain though.

"Better?" Edward inquired.

"Yeah, a little...uuuug, spoke a bit too soon...Oh shit!" Mark blurted, quickly turning to look behind him. "I'm leaking! Dark? What's happening?"

"You're alright, Mark. Your water just broke, is all. The baby will come along soon," Edward comforted him.

"A-Are you sure?" Mark still sounded scared.

"You're okay, my love. Trust in Edward. He knows what he's doing," Dark comforted, letting Mark lean against him as he stroked his back, down to his tailbone.

"Oh god...this is the worst...Dark, I can't -"

"Shhhh, my love. You can, and just think about our smiling baby boy. Think of everyone's smiles, and joy. It'll be worth it. I promise," Dark reassured him. The hours seemed to drag on. At least for Mark it did, as he eventually stopped talking and arguing and just focused on breathing. He changed positions numerous times, with Dark holding him steady through each one. He was now squatting on the bed, leaning up against Dark. The pained moans that left him were never-ending, and were certainly loud enough to be heard outside the door. Edward dabbed at Mark's sweaty forehead with a washcloth, while Dark spoke quietly into his love's ear.

"Knock, knock," Wilford’s soft voice peeked into the room after a few hours had passed. "May I come in?"

"Just a moment, Will," Dark said as he covered Mark from the waist down. Mark was groaning, laying on his side wincing as the contractions got stronger and lasted longer. Edward was keeping an eye on the spike chart he'd hooked Mark up to. 

"Hi Wilford," Mark said with a smile he could barely muster.

"How are you doing?" Wilford asked.

"I've been better," Mark replied with a chuckle then sucked in a breath as his stomach contracted. Wilford crouched down to look at Mark and held his hand as he spoke, "I just wanted to say that everyone believes in you, Mark. You can do this, and we all love you.”

"Th-Thanks." Mark gave him a thumbs up, and watched as Will left the room. Dark was by his side again, having Mark kneel on the bed this time, while facing Dark, hands on his shoulders. "I'm surprised you did not choose a waterbirth, Mark, what with the large bathtub we have."

Mark looked up at his partner, immediately confused. "Wh-Why the hell are you bringing this up now?" He managed a small laugh.

"It was just a fleeting thought." Dark smiled.

"Uh huh, sure," the YouTuber rolled his eyes. "When will you..." Mark trailed off in his sentence, before he leaned heavily against Dark and cried out against his chest. " _AAUUGGHHH!!!"_

"I know, love. I know it hurts. It'll pass. Our little boy will be here sooner than you know it," Dark cooed at him as Mark wailed and sobbed into his chest.

"God! It fucking hurts so bad...I think I'm dying!" Mark cried out. 

"You will do no such thing. I need you. Our son needs you. We all need you."

"Mark, I need to check again, okay?" Edward inferred. Mark nodded his head. He groaned when Edward inserted his fingers. "Oh wow, looks like it's almost time to start pushing. You're almost fully dilated."

Dark felt Mark sagging in his arms. "No no, none of that now, Mark. You are not finished here." The demon helped him sit back up. He could hear Mark softly crying against him. "You are strong, my love. I know you are capable of doing this."

"I c-can't do it w-without you, Dark," Mark wept, trying to catch his breath again.

"You have me, Mark. You will always have me." Dark pushed Mark's sweaty hair out of his face.

"You ready to start, pushing Mark?" Edward asked. "It'll help move this along."

Mark hesitated, not really knowing if he was ready. He’s been carrying this little guy for so long and the moment was here and he was scared and--another sharp pain hindered his thoughts and he cried out. 

"Your body is ready, Mark. On the next contraction I need you to push for me, okay?" Edward asked from behind him.

Somehow Mark managed a chuckle. "S-Sure, n-no problem, piece of cake."

Dark gave an amused huff. "And yet you still have your humorous personality, despite all this pain." He held Mark steady, as the man tensed his body and gave a hard push, screaming as he did so. " _AAAUUGGH, FUCK!"_ Though it was one push, Mark could already feel the baby gradually moving downwards. He was internally happy he chose to kneel for this. Gravity always helped.

"Very good, Mark. You're doing very well. Take a few more breaths for me, and then give me another push," Edward instructed. Mark obeyed as he pushed down, letting out a scream and crushing Dark's hand in his own. "Good, good job Mark. Push, push, push, okay breathe. Good job," Edward encouraged as he used his finger to sweep Mark's vaginal opening to help stretch it for the baby's head. Mark could feel the large head as he pushed, wanting to get him close to the opening as possible. "Mark, he's crowning. I'm gonna need a nice big push on your next contraction, okay?"

"He's almost here, my love," Dark whispered to him, kissing his sweaty brow before wiping it with a cloth. Mark wanted to quit. He wanted to give up. The pain was unfathomable. How in the hell could anybody do this?! He gave quiet sob and clutched Dark. Just one more push. One more was all he needed. Even if it killed him. He pushed with all his might, letting out a heartbreaking sob. Dark shuddered and held Mark close, not caring what got on him. And just like that, the pain had ended. Mark felt his baby escape the confines of his body. And Dr. Iplier caught the infant with ease. "Aaaaand he's out! Fantastic job, Mark," Edward applauded, carefully handling the child. Dark was quick to help Mark lie back down, propped up against the pillows, once he felt the other sag heavily against him. "You did it, Mark. It's all over, okay? It's all over," Dark softly reassured his lover. Mark couldn't speak. He could only pant like his life depended on it. The baby immediately started crying as Edward set to work cleaning him up, the sound of a wailing newborn baby filling the room. Mark broke down from the exhaustion. He broke down along with their child. He was happy the hard part was over, and he cried hard and sobbed like a child. Dark did his best to comfort him, trying to calm his lover down. Mark's sobs eventually turned into hiccups and he kissed Dark's lips.

"I wanna see him, please. Let me hold him," Mark begged Edward. 

"Of course, of course," Edward smiled as he brought their very clean, crying, and naked baby over to the parents. Mark wrapped his hands around the little one and pressed him against his chest. "H-Hi little guy...oh my god, Dark...we have a baby...I can't believe it!"

Dark sat beside his partner, stroking his head and watching as Mark spoke to their newborn child. The infant cried and cried. It was a sound that the demon had never heard before. The sound of new life. And Dark was hearing it for the first time. It was so overwhelming, so new, and so intense for Dark...

That the demon cried.

Mark could easily feel the shift in the atmosphere. He looked up to his lover. Dark had lowered his head, but Mark saw the fresh tears. He smiled, and gently bounced their baby, trying soothe them, as he reached up with his other hand and wiped at Dark's tears. Edward smiled at both of them when he saw the sweet gesture, but knew Dark may have been uncomfortable. So, he quietly stepped out of the room to leave them alone for a few minutes. 

"Dark? Thank you. You stuck with me the whole time, and I couldn't be more grateful for you. I owe you big time," Mark laughed.

"I would never leave your side, my love. You did so well...I just can't believe this...I'm a demon and this is even too surreal for me," Dark confessed through the tears as Mark kept wiping them away. "Would you like to hold him?" Mark asked with a smile.

Dark nodded, surprisingly feeling nervous as Mark handed him the little bundle. The demon was extra careful, cradling his son close to his chest. The baby continued to fuss; face red and tears seemingly endless. It broke Dark's heart. But on sudden instinct, he softly rocked the child, speaking to it gently. "Ssshhh...hush little one...no more tears, no more sadness...Papa's got you.."

The infant's sobs gradually lessened, as Dark continued to rock and use his quiet voice. It was a small victory for him, as their baby stopped crying. Dark smiled warmly, and leaned down, giving a tender kiss to his child's head. "You are so beautiful, my sweet."

The baby whined a little, trying to free his arms from being trapped in the blanket. Once his little hands were free, he made grabby motions at Dark's chest, and mouthed at the man's shirt. Dark caught the motion and grinned. "I think someone's a little hungry." He carefully handed the infant back to Mark, who held him up to his own chest, helping his son find a nipple. The baby latched on and nursed right away.

"It's kind of ironic, isn't it? Having to feed something that came out of my stomach?" Mark joked lightly. Dark wiped his face of his tears, and chuckled before getting into the bed with Mark, resting comfortably next to them. He watched with delight as their little one suckled quietly, his big eyes staring at nothing and gently closing after some time.

"Our little boy...Damien. That suits him very well," Mark suggested quietly. "In name of his uncle who couldn’t be here...what do you think?"

Dark kissed Mark's cheek. "It's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read our work! Hit us up in the comments below if you'd like to read more stories like this <3


End file.
